1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oscillation circuit, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-58-41379 (Document 1), there is disclosed an electronic timepiece, which performs temperature compensation of the frequency of the quartz crystal oscillation circuit having the frequency-temperature characteristic shaped like a quadratic curve using a capacitance circuit and a frequency divider circuit for dividing the frequency of the output of the quartz crystal oscillation circuit.
In the electronic timepiece described in Document 1, if the temperature compensation is performed in the entire temperature range of the quadratic frequency-temperature characteristic provided to the quartz crystal resonator using the capacitance circuit and the frequency divider circuit, since the difference between the frequency at the peak of the quadratic curve and the frequency at the end temperature is large, it is necessary to enlarge the variable width of the capacitance value of the capacitance circuit. In such a case, since the capacitance value at the temperature corresponding to the peak becomes high, there is a problem that the power consumption in the oscillation circuit becomes high.